Foggleam
Belongs to Dray. Please do not take anything from this page. Coding by Forge, infobox doodle by Enigma. Appearance Foggleam is a moderately chubby dragon, reminiscent of their SeaWing heritage. Smooth and foggy greyish-purple scales make up most of their body, with darker and lighter patches here and there. Their horns are a shiny dark purple, and they curl upwards. Nestled under their jaw is their elaborate rainwing ruff, which is dark purple with lime accents stretching up the spines of the membrane. Ihey have an almost SandWing-like frill running down their spine, which has a smooth, almost silky texture to it. The front of the frill ends in an anglerfish-like point which has photophoric properties. Their forelimbs have paws on them with retractable claws, while their rear limbs are sharp and webbed. Their tail is long and naturally curls like a seahorse's. Their wings resemble a moth's, heralding to their SilkWing blood. im not great at writing appearances please just look at their ref hHGFD Personality Foggleam, though trying to be an optimist, is far from a bubbly, joyful dragon. They view society as a sort of dog-eat-dog world, where the dogs just happen to be a bit scalier. They're not quite hardworking, but their parents support them enough where they've never had to be. A lot of their personality has ebbed over to them from their parents - especially Awful, from whom they inherited their inherent pessimism and lack of social skills. Breaker mostly passed on her stubborn ego. That combination of pessimism and subtle selfishness, edged with Foggleam's naturally snappish personality and lack of anything even slightly resembling social skills, makes them nearly unapproachable on a bad day. Foggleam counteracts this with their well-constructed façade, comprising of plastic smiles and polite indifference. They wear it like a mask, slipping it on whenever they need it just to strip it back off when they're done trying to please strangers. Of course, their mask can't last forever without cracking. A particularly vexing dragon might cause this front to wane, which generally does not bode well for Foggleam, especially if they're at their stationery store. The customer is always right, after all, regardless of how much Foggleam may want to drop the mask and give an infuriating customer a piece of their mind. So they managed to develop a workaround. it keeps them from lashing out at customers, which in turn keeps the customers coming to their store. Snd so what if that workaround just so happens to be slipping venom into an irritating customer's ink? Tt works, doesn't it? History Foggleam doesn't have a particularly remarkable history. They were born and raised in Possibility by their parents, a RainWing named Awful and a SeaWing named Breaker. Awful and Breaker both had jobs, and for a large part of Foggleam's childhood they were left alone at their home. To pass the time, they'd often hang out with their friend Phenomena, a hybrid that lived next door and who hated staying at his own home due to his terrible family. One day, Phenomena could no longer live at his own home - the exact reason of which he never told Foggleam, but they heard that it was because one of his parents died and the other kicked him out - and so Foggleam convinced their parents to adopt him. They agreed to it, and from that day forwards Phenomena and Fog were nearly inseparable. Eventually Foggleam grew tired of living with their parents, and so the stationery shop was born. The supplies were easy enough to get; their parents frequently visited their home kingdoms, and the RainWing and SeaWing kingdoms both were plentiful in the materials needed for paper and ink. No, the hardest part of owning a shop was dealing with customers. Fog is not a patient dragon, and dealing with others makes them very mad very quickly. In a fit of barely-repressed fury one day, they secretly poisoned a customer's ink out of frustration. As unethical as that was, it was surprisingly efficient in ridding them of terrible dragons, and so they never stopped doing it. Not even their parents know about their murderous habit - the only dragon they ever told was Phenomena, who only egged them on. Abilities rainwing fangs, venom is potent and acts like a cross between sandwing and rainwing venom, they got webbed back feet and a pretty smooth body so they can swim pretty well even if they dont like to, retractable claws because i said so. they cough up smoke when theyre distressed Relationships awful- you are my dad! (you're my dad!) boogie woogie woogie! breaker- momther™ phenomena- friend that they jokingly called their adopted sib and then oops it became real. also the only person foggleam told about their murders n stuff firefly- they thought she was weird as hell, tried poisoning her, and whoops it didnt work. she wouldnt go away and at first foggleam was just annoyed by her but then they begrudgingly befriended her and now theyre rad friends. just dont tell fog that firefly owns possibility post Gallery FOGGLE!!.png | ref by enigma!! Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Draykin2)